The Nudge
by Cats070911
Summary: Sometimes men need a little push...


**Author's note:** The usual apologies to the BBC, Elizabeth George and the actors for using and abusing their characters.

This story literally came to me in a dream in the wee hours and unable to sleep I decided to write it down.

* * *

><p>Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley rushed into the station and up the stairs two at a time. He hurried towards his office but paused at the squad room door just long enough to issue the morning's first order. "Sergeant Havers, my office now."<p>

Barbara looked up confused. She quickly tried to run through a list of sins or perceived sins that she may have committed since they left the office at seven last night. None sprang to mind but her boss was unusually tense, even for him. She followed him dutifully down the corridor and into his office. He shut and locked the door then scurried past the window and collapsed into his green padded office chair which groaned under the strain of such vigour.

"Sir?" she asked concerned by his odd behaviour, "what's wrong?"

"Look out the window and see if there's a silver Mercedes still parked opposite with a woman in it." Barbara raised her eyebrows quizzically then marched to the window. "Be subtle, don't let her see you watching?"

"Who is she Sir?" she said as she scanned the street.

"It doesn't matter who. Is she still there?"

"Yeah, she's sitting staring up here."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what? I think you'd better tell me what's going on Sir."

"I'm being stalked!" he said. He was clearly unhappy and uncertain what to do.

Barbara tried hard to suppress a laugh but failed. She tried to cough to cover it. The DI, Lord Asherton himself, was being pursued by a woman and seemed lost to know what to do.

"Stalked?" she said incredulously, "do you know her?"

"Unfortunately yes. Her name is Amanda Chomley-Smythe. I took her out her last week and now she won't leave me alone. She's parked outside my house day and night. She's following me. I mean we only had dinner after all."

"Must've been some dinner! Did you do anything to lead her on?" Her voice had a slight bitterness that made Lynley frown.

"No! I picked her up, we had dinner at The Savoy then I dropped her at home." He saw Barbara looking at him. "Nothing happened Barbara, I swear!"

He came around the side of the desk and took a quick peek out the window. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair then sat on the edge of his desk, his legs stretched out him front of him.

"You never mentioned you were back on the market again. Tell me what happened." Havers was standing in front of him trying to be professional. It was just over twelve months since his wife Helen had died and she knew he had been out with a few women but it was painful to hear him admit that he was starting to date.

"Mother suggested we go out. So I arranged to have dinner last Saturday. I picked her up around seven and dropped her home before eleven. She seemed nice but rather vacuous. It was a pleasant enough evening. I thought we both understood that it was unlikely to happen again."

"Hmm," Barbara seemed unimpressed, "did you tell her that?"

"No, I made the usual noises, kissed her goodnight and left."

Barbara stared at him. "Do you always kiss people you don't particularly like goodnight?"

"It wasn't a real kiss, more of a friendly peck."

"I see. A _peck_. Cheek or lips?"

"Lips" he said quietly looking down at his feet. "She's very attractive. Long blonde hair, smooth legs up to her neck. You know the type."

"Yes I do. I didn't realise they were _your_ type though." Barbara's voice had an edge to it that made Tommy wince. "It is only the pretty ones you kiss? Is it a handshake for the ugly ones? No, that's right you don't date ugly ones."

"Havers! That's not fair. I was simply saying she's attractive. I am a man after all."

"Hmm," she said as if to imply he was more boy than man. "This kiss, do you think it might have led her to think something else and now if you're not interested she thinks it is a game? You lot do play funny games with each other."

"Barbara stop it. 'My lot' as you put it, don't play games any more than any other group. It was a simple kiss, like this." Tommy leant forward and kissed Barbara softly but quickly. She saw the surprise in his dark eyes then he kissed her again, this time with a great deal of affection. This might be the only chance she had so Barbara kissed him back. Their third kiss was passionate and Tommy's arms encircled her and pulled her closer as she placed her hands on his waist. All the world disappeared except him. His kiss was sweeter than she had every imagined; his lips soft but insistent. All she could hear was their breathing. The earthy strength of his scent seemed to surround her and for that moment she felt loved.

He dropped his arms and she stood straight. "Yep a kiss like that and I understand why she's stalking you!"

"Yes...er, I mean no! The first one was how I kissed her but the others were...I don't know what to say. I should say I'm sorry but I'm not." He looked utterly shocked at his actions but he was staring at her with the same eyes that he used when he grinned at her. "Can you forgive me Barbara?"

"For what Sir?" A grin slowly formed on his lips. She knew she should move back from his desk but instead she edged slightly forward hoping he might kiss her again. He reached up and stroked her cheek then pulled her to him.

"For not doing this before." He kissed her again, the urgency and passion replaced by love.

Barbara reluctantly broke the kiss. "What about Amanda?"

"Who? Oh, yes her." Tommy stood and went to the window. "The wretched woman is still there."

"And you definitely don't want to see her again?"

"No!"

"I'll fix it then," she said as she unlocked his door and left the room.

Barbara marched downstairs and across to the car knowing that Tommy was watching. She tapped on the window startling Amanda. The window came down and they looked at each other.

Barbara discreetly passed her an envelope. "Thanks Mandy. We won't need you any more."

"Glad to help. He was quite boring you know. Talked about you and how brilliant you are most of the evening. Sometimes men just need a little nudge. Well, do it and I'll be off."

Barbara shouted and gesticulated. Amanda drove off with a screech of tyres. As she walked back to the station Barbara paused underneath the entrance where she knew Lynley could not see her. She punched a number on her phone. "Lady Asherton, it's Barbara...yes much better than we thought...yes he did and it was wonderful...thanks again for your idea."


End file.
